Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures - Chapter 008
| furigana = | romaji = | english = | japanese translated = God Phoenix VS Herald | chapter number = 8 | japanese release = | usa release = | japanese cover date = }} "God Phoenix VS Herald" is the eighth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. Summary Light Tsukiko and Shoma face each other. The former remarks that she could not stop his "Gemini Ablation", as she can only negate its activation. Instead, she focuses on attacking his Gemini monsters. As her face turns malicious, she has the first "Herald of Perfection" attack "Evocator Eveque". Shoma immediately has "Linkuriboh" tributed to make the ATK of "Perfection" to 0. Light Tsukiko smiles, as she uses the effect of "Perfection" to send the Fairy "Cyber Petit Angel" to negate that effect. Tsukiko apologizes to Shoma, as that is her 'date plan': the effect of "Linkuriboh" is negated, "Evocator Eveque" is destroyed by battle and Shoma takes 300 LP damage. The second "Perfection" attacks and destroys "Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights", dropping Shoma's LP by 200. Light Tsukiko ends her turn, and regains her cheerful side. Strong Jukyu remembers that he got confounded by the negating effects of "Heralds" when he played against that Deck. He is still creeped about her smile, and thinks it was like having a collar around his neck pulled by a chain. Dark Kuroda remarks that powerful effect is not applied if she does not control the field, and still has to worry about the "Heralds'" less-than-average ATK. Kuroda hopes that his sister does her best against the "God Phoenix". Shoma takes his turn, and remembers Tsukiko having two Fairy monsters in her hand. He looks at his hand, and wonders if he could break through her effects. Tsukiko giggles, so Shoma becomes alert that the third card could be an "Eva", which would allow her to search her Deck for more Fairy monsters. Shoma sends "Instant Fusion" to activate the effect of "Gemini Ablation" to Special Summon a "Evocator Chevalier", then Normal Summons "Flame Noble Knight Roland". He immediately starts the Battle Phase, by having "Roland" attack "Linkuriboh". Tsukiko uses its effect to tribute it and make the ATK of "Roland" to 0. Shoma continues by having "Chevalier" attack and destroy a "Herald of Perfection", inflicting 100 damage to Tsukiko's LP. Shoma cheers a bit, but gets yelled at by Kuroda, who is disgusted that he "kissed" his sister, and how will he take this responsibility. Shoma is not sure what Kuroda means by that, who twists his face in anger. He believes this Duel is just to get Tsukiko to marry him in a "Ritual Sanctuary" style. Strong Jukyu barely restrains Kuroda, telling him he is just imagining things from Solid Vision, while Kuroda exclaims he will not permit them such an act. Light Tsukiko yells at her brother to be quiet, while Shoma wonders if he should continue. "God Phoenix Gearfried" attacks the second "Herald of Perfection". Light Tsukiko becomes malicious again, stating this is just as she planned. She sends her "Honest" card to let "Herald of Perfection" gain ATK, that of the "God Phoenix". Shoma is in shock, as "God Phoenix" gets destroyed by 4800 ATK "Perfection". Light Tsukiko smiles, asking for more fun out of this date, whereas Shoma suffers 1800 LP damage. Despite the failed attack, Shoma smiles as well, for he now knows that Tsukiko has "Guiding Light" and "Diviner of the Heralds" in her hand. Shoma tributes his Level 1 "Roland" to revive "Linkuriboh". Strong Jukyu comments that to be a useful card. Shoma goes to use the effect of "Roland" in his GY, but Light Tsukiko sends a monster from her hand to the GY to negate the effect through "Herald of Perfection". Light Tsukiko is aware of Shoma's "Living Fossil" Equip Card that could let him add "God Phoenix" back to his field. Shoma ends his turn, and Tsukiko starts her own by drawing "Terraforming". Light Tsukiko braces Shoma: in mere moments, she has summoned "Herald of Ultimateness" and "Herald of Mirages", and has "Ritual Sanctuary" activated. Light Tsukiko reminds with these cards, she can negate Shoma's Special Summons and effect activations, then ends her turn. She sees that with "Evocator Chevalier", her "Ultimateness" can endure such attacks. With "Ritual Sanctuary", she'll be able to use a third "Eva" to add more Fairy monsters to her hand. Looking at her hand, she knows that she can use "Time Maiden" to add a "Timelord" and push Shoma even further. She wants the "date plan" to have a further effect of having fun. Shoma starts his turn by drawing "Instant Fusion". He is aware of her hand - "Time Maiden" and "Diviner of the Heralds" - and sees that she can activate her monsters' effects twice. He plays "Instant Fusion" to Special Summon "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" by paying 1000 LP. Tsukiko believes he can use its effect to snatch her "Herald", and uses "Ultimateness" to negate the Spell's activation. Shoma plays "Cross Over", but Tsukiko sends another Fairy to her GY to negate the effect, fearing otherwise it would steal her "Herald". At this moment, Shoma activates the "Living Fossil". Tsukiko declares that is not in her "date plan", but gasps: her hand is empty and she can't use her effects anymore. She becomes surprised at these tactics, while Kuroda screams her name. In another moment, Shoma summons "God Phoenix Gearfried", "Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights" and "Ib the World Chalice Justiciar". Shoma smiles, while Jukyu remarks that Shoma has brought out his "God Phoenix". Shoma uses "Ib", "Isolde" and "Linkuriboh" as Link Materials to Link Summon "Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax". He then plays "World Legacy Monstrosity" to bring out "Knightmare Incarnation Idlee" and "World Legacy Guardragon Mardark". Shoma exclaims these are all Level 9 monsters, making them allies of "God Phoenix", making this a "God Phoenix" Deck. He overlays the two monsters, Xyz Summoning the Rank 9 "Infinitrack Earth Slicer". He uses its effect to detach an Xyz Material to destroy all of Light Tsukiko's "Heralds". Dark Kuroda gasps that Shoma easily destroyed these monsters, whereas Jukyu notes that even a 3000 DEF monster can be powerless. Light Tsukiko adds two cards from the effect of the destroyed "Herald of Mirages", a "Herald of Ultimateness" and "Oracle of the Herald". Tsukiko sees that Shoma is a sweet boy: he could've used "God Phoenix" by sending "Raptinus' Superalloy Blade" to prevent her effects. She smiles a bit, wishing she could've enjoyed Shoma's Date Duel a bit longer. Thus, "Avramax", "God Phoenix" and "Earth Slicer" attack Tsukiko directly, defeating her in one turn. Despite her sister's loss, Kuroda claps that she fought well. Shoma extends his hand, stating this was a good Duel. Instead, Tsukiko hugs Shoma, asking him for a proper date next time. Dark Kuroda is devastated, but Jukyu blushes, happy that she's straight-forward. Shoma accepts a Duel next time, as she leaves the area. Tsukiko is a bit surprised, but remarks Shoma's strength. Strong Jukyu comments that Shoma knows a lot about Duels, but he is "jack squad" about girls. Shoma asks if there is a monster with such a name, leading Jukyu to comment that all that Shoma thinks about is Dueling. Featured Duel: Shoma Yusa vs. Light Tsukiko Turn 2: Light Tsukiko Light Tsukiko's "Herald of Perfection" attacks Shoma's "Evocator Eveque". Shoma tributes "Linkuriboh" to make its ATK 0, but Light Tsukiko uses the effect of "Perfection": by sending the Fairy "Cyber Petit Angel", she negates the activation of the effect of "Linkuriboh" and destroys it. The attack continues and "Eveque" is destroyed (Shoma: 8000 → 7700 LP). Next, the other "Perfection" attacks "Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights" (Shoma: 7700 → 7500 LP). Turn 3: Shoma Yusa Shoma draws "Flame Noble Knight Roland", and his hand contains "Living Fossil", "Flame Noble Knight Renaud", "Instant Fusion" and "Cross Over". He sends "Instant Fusion" to his GY to Special Summon "Evocator Chevalier" (Level 4/1900/900), then Normal Summons "Flame Noble Knight Roland". "Roland" attacks Light Tsukiko's "Linkuriboh", but she tributes the latter to make the ATK of "Roland" 0 until the end of turn. "Evocator Chevalier" attacks and destroys "Herald of Perfection" (Light Tsukiko: 8000 → 7900 LP). "God Phoenix Gearfried" attacks the second "Herald", but at this point, Light Tsukiko discards "Honest": the ATK of "Perfection" is raised by that of "God Phoenix Gearfried". The attack fails, and "God Phoenix" is destroyed (Shoma: 7500 → 5700 LP). During his Main Phase 2, Shoma tributes "Roland" to Special Summon "Linkuriboh" from his GY. At the End Phase, the effect of "Roland" from the GY activates, but Light Tsukiko sends a Fairy monster from her hand to the GY to negate that effect. Turn 4: Light Tsukiko Light Tsukiko draws "Terraforming", and her hand contains "Diviner of the Heralds". The following moments of the turn were not shown, but were explained at the end of the chapter: :Light Tsukiko activates "Terraforming" Normal Spell Card to add "Ritual Sanctuary" Field Spell Card, then activates it. She activates its effect, returning "Terraforming" and "Preparation of Rites" to her Deck to Special Summon "Cyber Petit Angel" from her GY. This triggers the latter's effect, letting Light Tsukiko add "Machine Angel Ritual" from her Deck to her hand. However, she discards it to add "Oracle of the Herald" from her Deck to her hand. She Normal Summons "Diviner of the Heralds", then sends a second copy of "Herald of the Arc Light" to increase its level ("Diviner": 2 → 6 Level), then uses the effect of "Arc Light" to add "Herald of Ultimateness" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Oracle of the Herald" Ritual Spell Card, tributing "Diviner" and a "Perfection" to Ritual Summon "Herald of Ultimateness" (Level 12/2000/3000). As "Diviner of the Heralds" was tributed, Light Tsukiko Special Summons an "Eva" from her Deck, and uses it and "Cyber Petit Angel" as Link Materials for a "Herald of Mirages" (600/Link-2/↙↘). She then banishes "Eva" that was sent to the GY, banishing "Senju of the Thousand Hands" and "Herald of the Arc Light" from her GY to add "Time Maiden" and a third "Diviner of the Heralds" from her Deck to the hand. Light Tsukiko's "Herald of Mirages" attacks "Linkuriboh", but Shoma tributes the latter to make the ATK of "Mirages" 0 ("Mirages": 600 → 0 ATK), which is returned to normal at the end of her turn ("Mirages": 0 → 600 ATK). A moment later, Light Tsukiko controls "Herald of Ultimateness" and "Herald of Mirages", and has "Ritual Sanctuary" active. Her hand contains "Time Maiden" and "Diviner of the Heralds". Turn 5: Shoma Yusa Shoma draws a second copy of "Instant Fusion" and subsequently activates that Normal Spell Card to Special Summon "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". Light Tsukiko sends a Fairy monster from her hand to the GY to use the effect of "Ultimateness" to negate that Spell Card and destroy it. Shoma then activates "Cross Over" Spell Card, yet Light Tsukiko sends another Fairy monster for "Herald of Mirages" to negate that activation. Shoma then plays "Living Fossil" to Special Summon "Evocator Eveque" Gemini monster from his GY, with the latter's effects applied. The following moments of the turn were not shown, but were explained at the end of the chapter: :Shoma uses "Eveque" and "Chevalier" to Link Summon a second copy of "Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights". The latter's effect upon being summoned lets Shoma add "Sublime Knight - Expaladin" from his deck to his hand. He then sends "Living Fossil" for the effect of "Isolde" to Special Summon another copy of "Flame Noble Knight Renaud", whose effect, in turn, is activated: Shoma adds "Raptinus' Superalloy Blade" to his hand out of his deck. He then sends "Expaladin" to use the effect of "Gemini Ablation" to Special Summon a second copy of "Evocator Eveque" from his Deck. With its effects enabled, Shoma uses "Eveque" to Special Summon "God Phoenix Gearfried" out of his GY. As "Renaud" was Special Summoned, it is treated as a Tuner monster, hence Shoma tunes that level 1 monster with level 4 "Evocator Eveque" to Synchro Summon "Ib the World Chalice Justiciar" (Level 5/1800/2100) in Defense Position. As "Justiciar Ib" was Synchro Summoned, Shoma adds "World Legacy Monstrosity" from his deck to his hand. In addition, Shoma uses "Renaud" to Link Summon "Linkuriboh" from his Extra Deck. A moment later, Shoma controls "God Phoenix Gearfried", "Linkuriboh", "Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights" and "Ib the World Chalice Justiciar". He uses the latter three to Link Summon "Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax" (3000/Link-4/←→↙↘). He then activates "World Legacy Monstrosity" Quick-Play Spell Card to Special Summon "Knightmare Incarnation Idlee" (Level 9/2100/2100) and "World Legacy Guardragon Mardark" (Level 9/2600/3000). He uses the two to Xyz Summon "Infinitrack Earth Slicer" (Rank 9/3100/2100), and uses its effect to detach an Xyz Material to destroy all of Light Tsukiko's monsters. "Herald of Mirages" and "Herald of Ultimateness" are destroyed. "God Phoenix", "Avramax" and "Earth Slicer" attack Light Tsukiko directly (Light Tsukiko: 7500 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Light Tsukiko realizing she had only two monsters in her hand to activate the effects of her "Heralds" is similar to George Gore's strategy in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 004, where he only had two "Gouki" monsters to destroy to protect "Gouki The Great Ogre" from three of Yusaku Fujiki's attacks of "Decode Talker".